Secrets
by Crystalbearer
Summary: Danny and Sam both have a secret that could change their lives forever. DxS


So she had a secret… who didn't? Many people had secrets. Her family held many secrets that she couldn't bear to deal with. Her friends had secrets too.

Especially Danny.

He was the hero Danny Phantom. That was his biggest secret. At least she thought it was. There was always something going on up in that teenage boys head of his.

In her dark room, Sam was putting on her pajamas. A pair of black Sofee's and a purple tank top. She let her hair down and removed all her make-up. Walking back to her bed, Sam glanced at her window. Any second now, she would expect to see Danny pop up.

For the past week, Danny hasn't been sleeping right lately. He told her he's been up with strange nightmares and ghost attacks that tire him out. So every night, he'd sneak off to Sam's house where he could relax his mind.

Sam, has been enjoying it. She liked that Danny would sneak out to go to her. For the past few years, since 7th grade, she's been in love with her best friend. That was her secret. Was it his baby blue eyes? Or his cute smile? No, it had to be the eyes. No wait, it was both. Everything about him she loved. Now the question was: does he love her back?

A knock at her window told her Danny had arrived. His glowing green eyes pierced hers. She gestured for him to enter. When he did, he changed back to human and sat on the edge of her bed. He didn't say anything, just looked around the room as if trying to think of what to say next.

Sam, on the other hand, was nervous beyond belief. This could be the night where she could tell him her true feelings. But when he finally broke the silence, she gave up.

"I can't do it, Sam" His gaze ended up on the floor.

"Can't do what?" she asked, hoping he'd look at her.

He didn't. "I just can't do it. I can't lie to you," he said.

_Lie? He lied? When?_ "What are you talking about, Danny?"

"I mean, I haven't been awakened every night by ghosts and bad dreams." He shifted his gaze to her. She breath left her body as blue met lavender.

"You… haven't?" she managed to say as those blue orbs looked at her.

"No," he said, closing his eyes. "I've been thinking. Hard. About someone."

_No! No! NO! He likes someone. No… He can't… _thought Sam. She wanted to rip her heart out. The heart that no one loved.

Holding back tears, she said, "Oh, who?"

"Who?" Danny repeated. "I… I can't say."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if she likes me back."

Sam closed her eyes. Danny turned away, knowing he hurt Sam. He just couldn't tell her the truth. It's a big secret after all.

"Do… do you love her?" Sam bit her lip.

Danny turned to face her. He moved closer so that his body was only inches away from hers. "I do," he said.

Sam heart dropped. She wanted to cry, and the only person that could make her feel better, was the one she loved, but didn't love her back.

"But I'm keeping it a secret from her."

Now it was Sam's turn. "Why? You should tell her." It took all of her willpower to say that.

"But what if she doesn't love me back? I want her to, but…" Danny faltered.

"But, what?" Sam asked.

"Sam? Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure…"

"Do you have any secrets?"

That question caught her unprepared. I mean, yeah she had secrets, but now wasn't a good time to tell them to Danny. They were about HIM!

"Yeah, I do."

"What are they?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I love someone too."

Danny looked shocked. But why should he care? He wasn't supposed to fall in love with your best friend. "Who?" he asked.

"I can't say either. But, the person I love likes someone else."

"He does?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, and I don't even know if that girl likes him."

Danny managed a smile. "Well, I hope she doesn't, so you'll get a… chance with him." He forced each word out of his mouth.

Sam shrugged and sat back. Danny moved closer again, so he was next to her on the bed. "I think I'm going to take your advice."

"My advice?" Sam asked.

"To tell the girl I love her," Danny answered. "So here it goes…" He took Sam's hands in his own. "I love you, Sam." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Taken by surprise, Sam froze. But she immediately kissed back with all she had. She put her hands around his neck and his went around her waist. When the need for air overwhelmed them, they pulled back.

"The girl you love… is me?" Sam said, breathing heavily. Danny nodded and smiled. "I love you, too, Danny."

Danny leaned back. "You love me? I thought-"

"No Danny," Sam said, covering his mouth with hand. "I loved you all along. When you said you loved someone, it broke my heart."

"Same for me," Danny said. "I was talking about you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Sam laid her head on his chest.

Danny hugged her tightly. "Sam, can I ask you something else?"

Sam nodded.

He pulled back from his hug. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sam practically threw herself at him. "Of course, Danny!" She kissed him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. So much." Danny hugged her again.

That night, the new couple fell asleep together in each other's arms. From that day forward there were no more secrets between them. They promised to tell each other everything, even if it was painful.

* * *

**Whoo! DANNY PHANTOM RULES! Anywho, this was my first DP fic. It's surprisingly similar to my other fic, It's Amazing What The Beach Can Do, which is a PJO fic. REVIEWS! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
